


Touch, Soft

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Taeyong, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't let the tags fool you this is all very mild, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Taeyong calls Mark his pretty girl, also, and Mark calls him oppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Mark knows that if he behaves – if he's a goodgirl– then his Taeyong oppa will make it all worth his while.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Touch, Soft

**Author's Note:**

> My foxie anon said that "" _Knowing Mark's stomach is ticklish, makes me think of taeyong tying him up and just softly tracing it._ "" and well,,, I wrote a lil [blurb](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo/post/1065082839) on cc itself but I couldn't stop thinking about this so I added a little more to it and decided to post it as a short pwp on here.
> 
> Foxie anon, my lil baby, my cinnamon roll, my favourite markyong anon, I hope you like this. And I hope it helps you de-stress at least a little bit. I love you ùwú 💓💖
> 
> This is shit. Literally. Don't expect anything at all. Also not beta'd because that's just who I be. Stream Kick It.

Taeyong takes a moment to admire, sits in between Mark’s spread thighs and stares down at him; takes in his red cheeks and kiss bruised lips and mussed hair, his naked form trembling under the intensity of Taeyong’s gaze.

“How does it feel?” Taeyong asks Mark, his gaze flickering up to where Mark’s wrists are bound together by a band of silk and tied to the headboard, the black contrasting so beautifully against Mark’s skin. It makes Taeyong feel like Mark is a special gift just for him, _only_ for him. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

Mark swallows thickly, licks over his lips as he stares at Taeyong with wide eyes, moving his hands just that slightest bit on reflex. He shakes his head slowly, sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as his cheeks flush darker. Taeyong frowns.

“Use your words,” he demands, rubs his palms gently along the insides of Mark’s thighs just to hear him gasp, watch him shiver as his eyes slip shut.

“O-Oppa,” he whispers, voice soft. His thighs fall open a little wider. “Feels good.”

Taeyong exhales shakily, cock throbbing in the confines of his jeans as Mark’s sweet voice fills his ears. _Oppa_. God, Taeyong doesn’t think he’ll ever get over Mark calling him that. He grips onto Mark’s thighs, more so to ground himself than anything else, and pushes them open as far as they’ll go, until Mark is spread wide open for him. So pretty, just for him.

“I’m glad it does, baby, but that’s not what I asked you,” Taeyong’s voice is firm, pitched low and dangerous. He trails his hands over Mark’s thighs, lower and lower until his fingers find purchase on Mark’s bony hips and he squeezes, _hard_. Mark whimpers, hips twitching under Taeyong’s touch. He opens his eyes, stares at Taeyong with a tiny frown on his face and Taeyong almost coos at how cute he looks, trying his best to figure out what Taeyong’s talking about. Taeyong hasn’t even done much to him yet and Mark is already this far gone, looks so lost.

“Your wrists,” Taeyong sighs, leans forward until his hands are pressing into the mattress beside Mark’s head, until he’s hovering over him, lips brushing against Mark’s own as he speaks. “Do they hurt?”

“Oh,” Mark blinks up at him slowly, leans up to steal a quick kiss from Taeyong before he flops back against the pillows, gaze fixed on Taeyong’s parted lips. “No, oppa. Doesn’t hurt.”

“Good,” Taeyong whispers, satisfied. He closes the gap between them and licks over Mark’s pretty lips before he grabs onto his chin with one hand, holds Mark in place as he slips his tongue into his mouth, sighs at the taste of him; sweet and addicting, much like Mark himself. Taeyong pulls away eventually, _reluctantly_. He bites at Mark’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, making Mark tug on his bonds as he whines, trying to coax Taeyong into giving him a proper kiss.

Taeyong smiles as he pulls away. He presses one last kiss against Mark’s pouty lips before he pushes himself away from Mark and goes back to kneeling in between his spread thighs.

“Will you be a good girl for me, baby?” He asks softly, places a gentle kiss to the inside of Mark’s knee, fingers tracing delicately over the jut of Mark’s hip bones. Mark shivers, chest heaving as his breath falters.

“Yes, oppa,” Mark gasps out, cock twitching where it lays hard and heavy against his stomach, precum beading at the tip.

Taeyong hums, kisses the inside of Mark’s knee again before he moves his fingers higher, trails them slow and deliberate over Mark’s stomach, drags his blunt nails along the ridges of Mark’s abs until he’s trembling under him, soft moans spilling from his lips as he throws his head back, fingers curling tight around black silk and tugging hard. Taeyong keeps at it, traces meaningless patterns into Mark’s skin until he’s flushed down to his chest, squirming against the sheets as he gasps for breath, muscles jumping under Taeyong’s touch.

“Oppa,” he moans brokenly, back arching as Taeyong trails his right index finger around Mark’s belly button, the fingers of his left hand ghosting over the sensitive skin of Mark’s waist. “O-Oppa, _please_ , _ah–_ ”

Taeyong coos, sushes Mark, pinches at his waist to try and get him to calm down but Mark just squirms harder, tears wetting his lashes as he pants heavily, falls apart under Taeyong’s teasing touch. Taeyong enjoys this more than he’ll ever admit, loves turning Mark into a whining, begging mess as he runs his fingers over Mark’s heated skin; takes his time tracing over every dip and bump of Mark's skin, every imperfection and beauty mark.

Taeyong _lives_ for this, loves to see Mark fall apart under his finger tips. And Taeyong knows that Mark loves this too, no matter how much he whines and begs and cries for Taeyong to stop.

With a sigh Taeyong leans down, holds Mark still by his waist as he licks around his belly button before dipping his tongue into it, cock twitching at Mark’s long, drawn out moan, so loud that Taeyong’s afraid the others might hear him. He pulls away to shush Mark gently before he licks into Mark’s belly button again, and again, until Mark squirms, tugs on his restraints, muscles quivering under the heat of Taeyong’s mouth, hips nearly lifting off the bed, only held in place by Taeyong’s strong grip on his waist. Taeyong pulls away completely then, sits back on his haunches as he stares down at Mark, goes back to running his fingers in delicate circles over Mark’s stomach before he moves on to tracing his fingers over Mark's sides. He swallows heavily as he watches Mark pant, trying and failing to move away from Taeyong's touch, cheeks red and eyes squeezed shut, tears glistening on his cheeks, and Taeyong almost can’t believe how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as Mark all to himself. So precious and pretty as he sobs, whines for Taeyong to stop even though his cock is flushed, purpling at the tip, precum dripping onto Mark’s stomach and making a mess of him.

Taeyong sighs once again before he moves down to kiss Mark’s stomach, bites lightly at his skin until Mark sobs.

"Oppa, _please,_ ” he cries, trashes against the sheets, tugging frantically at his bonds. “Stop teasing."

Taeyong only laughs, kisses across Mark's twitching muscles over to the other side of his stomach and bites again, harder this time, holding Mark down by his hips as he sucks a hickey into his skin. Mark chokes on a sob, yanks on his restraints again, tugs so hard he jostles the bed frame and even though the material is soft silk – they had to learn their lesson the hard way after Mark ended up with bruised wrists the first time they tried this – Taeyong is worried that Mark is going to hurt himself again if he keeps this up.

Frowning slightly, Taeyong pulls away and frees up one hand, landing a hard slap against the inside of Mark’s thigh as a reprimand. Mark’s entire body jerks and he bites on his bottom lip to stop from crying out, forcing himself to calm down. He sucks in a few deep breaths, relaxing into the sheets as best as he can before he opens his eyes to stare up at Taeyong, fresh tears sliding down his ruddy cheeks.

"Behave, baby," Taeyong warns even as he caresses the place he just hit, fingers ghosting over pink skin. "Be a good girl for oppa and hold still, okay? I promise I'll fuck you after, however you want, but you need to be a good girl for me first. Will you be a good girl?"

Mark nods eagerly, taking in deep breaths through his nose to help calm his racing heart. "Yes, oppa," he mewls. "I promise. I promise I'll be a good girl for you."

Taeyong smiles, reaches forward to press a kiss against Mark's pouty lips as a reward, his pretty baby girl, so good for him, so eager to please.

" _Good girl_ ," he praises, trailing kisses down Mark's neck, over his chest and all the way down to his stomach. Mark moans loudly, lashes fluttering shut when Taeyong bites him again, just below his belly button. He does his best to relax and hold still for Taeyong, wants to be good for him because he knows that his oppa loves taking his time.

And Mark knows that they have a long night ahead of them because Taeyong loves to tease but he also knows that if he behaves – if he's a good _girl_ – then his Taeyong oppa will make it all worth his while.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I am shit at coming up with proper titles and summaries lol but oh well,,, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Gonna link my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo) as always, just in case (hmu yo I don't bite, I promise).
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought of this!!


End file.
